Emphasis filtering methods in that a similar user is obtained based on the comparison between a history of a user and those of other users to recommend contents that are often browsed by the similar user have been developed. Patent Document 1 (JP-2002-215665A) discloses that a cooperative user who has the most similar preferences to those of an object user is selected to select contents that are to be recommended based on the profile of the cooperative user, for example.